


Ass Back Home

by Kinsey_sarai



Category: Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, idk what else tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinsey_sarai/pseuds/Kinsey_sarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is so stupid! They haven't even fucking recorded it yet!" you complain to Mikey and Gabe whom are honestly just ignoring you and trying to suffocate each other instead "Ugh I'm seriously upset right now can you please pay attention and help, at least tell me to quit being a bitch or something" Mikey pulls away from Gabe sighing and whispers in his ear quietly, causing Gabe to stand up and walk away throw a wave over his shoulder, Mikey finally looks at you with raised eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me way too long mikeys-knees.

You whine as Travie pulls away to answer his phone "Hey man" he says before jumping off of you "Aw dude I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time, we're on our way man"  
"Who was that?" you ask as he hangs up and starts getting you and himself dressed again  
"It was Pete, he's throwing a CD release party and we're late"  
"Oh" you pout "Do we have to go?" he hands you your shoes  
"Yep. come on Baby Girl we gotta go now" he says grabbing the keys and walking out the door

 

"This is so stupid! They haven't even fucking recorded it yet!" you complain to Mikey and Gabe whom are honestly just ignoring you and trying to suffocate each other instead "Ugh I'm seriously upset right now can you please pay attention and help, at least tell me to quit being a bitch or something" Mikey pulls away from Gabe sighing and whispers in his ear quietly, causing Gabe to stand up and walk away throw a wave over his shoulder, Mikey finally looks at you with raised eyebrows  
"Quit complaining Y/N and do what I just did" he says like it's the simplest thing in the world then realizing you didn't get it "Tease him until all he can think about is getting you home, it's easy I just did it" you just stare at him trying to figure out how you hadn't thought of that  
"Did it really work?"  
"Yeah, you did just see Gabe run out of here like his life depended on it, right?"  
"Huh. Well damn" you say stupidly  
"Exactly! Now if you don't mind me I got a sexy man waiting in a car for me" he smirks standing up  
"Thank you Mikey" you stand up to hug him before he runs off throwing a wink over his shoulder. 

Twenty minutes later you were out on the dance floor with Nate when you spot Travie looking around  
"Hey Nate can you do me a favor" you yell at him over the music blaring  
"Yeah, of course!" he answers and you smile telling him your plan. You knew your plan was working when you glance at Travie again to see him and Alex glaring at where you and Nate are grinding on each other, you look away quickly pretending not to notice them making their way towards you both.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should be up next week if it works out, it'll be longer too.


End file.
